Truth or Dare
by Beauty Queen Piper
Summary: When your heart is locked on something. You have to open it and look around. There isn't only one fish in the sea. There is one out there waiting for you. A short one shot on Leo/Reyna :)


**AN: So this is a short one-shot on Reyna/Leo (whatever the name is) :) I love their relationship together and thought they'd be perfect together although they haven't really met. Somehow, I really do think Rick Riordan would pair them up together..IDK, I hope so… In this story, Leo didn't get invaded by those eidolons so he did not went crazy shooting random stuff at Camp Jupiter. Following that, the Roman and Greek demigods decided to play a game of Truth or Dare to melt their hostility. I hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

**~ Kisses, Emily**

* * *

When your heart is locked on something

You have to open it and look around

There isn't only one fish in the sea

There is one out there waiting for you

* * *

"Reyna, truth of dare?" Annabeth asked wearily. To acquaint the Romans and Greek demigods, they've decide to play 'Truth or Dare. Normally, it's a great ice-breaker game but both Roman and Greek (except for Jason and Percy) were feeling rather hostile towards one another.

"Truth." The Roman Praetor said boldly as if she was picking 'dare'.

"So are you still mad at me and Percy for wrecking Circe's spa?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, yeah, towards you." Reyna admitted. "But I got over Percy. Dakota, truth or dare?"

"Huh?" Dakota looked blankly as the crowd suddenly drew their attention to him. Putting down his jug of kool-aid, he made his blood-shot eyes look rather brighter. "What?"

"Truth or dare?" Reyna repeated.

"Truth." He answered gluging down another mouthful of Kool-aid.

"Would you rather go one month without Kool-aid or have one week of intensive Latin lessons with me?"

Dakota sighed and looked at the bottle mournfully. "I'm sorry Reyna, but I'd rather go with the month without Kool-aid. I guess Pepsi can serve the same, well, not as well purposes. Your lessons are just terrible, it's like going to Pluto's realm earlier than planned."

Reyna sighed. Dakota simply hated her latin lessons. When Jason taught it, it wasn't that bad. Somehow, everybody thought that she was an extremely boring slash horrible teacher. It's great that Jason came back but it's really a shame that he had to leave in the Argo 2 the next day…with his new girlfriend, Piper. Piper sounded like a dead roadkill in Reyna's mouth. She despited Piper for taking up the spot she wanted for years and what made it worse was Jason seemed to be showing off his new girlfriend to her. Knowing Jason, he probably didn't do it intentionally, but she couldn't stand it.

"Percy! Truth or dare?" Dakota asked as his puffy eyes glanced towards Percy's direction.

Percy thought for a while and began "Tru-"

"Is anyone going to start picking 'dare'?" Leo blurted in. "So far, everyone in this game had been picking 'truth'. If only the Stolls were here."

"Fine! Dare!" Percy rolled his eyes. "Satisfied?"

"I dare you to go over to the market and buy three bottles of Kool-aid for me."

"What?" Percy protested while getting up. "That's not even proper!"

"Just go." Dakota ordered as Percy disappeared through the door.

"Okay, so I guess..I'll choose the next person?" Piper volunteered as everyone nodded. "Reyna, truth or dare?"

Reyna looked icily over to the Grecian who stole Jason's heart. "Dare." she answered fearlessly. Reyna wanted to show Jason that she is willing to take the risk, that she had not changed, that she would be here waiting for him.

"I dare you to…" a mischievous smile formed on Piper's lips. "I dare you to kiss Leo."

"What?" Reyna's face became pale white. "Kiss Leo?"

Beside Jason, the son of Hephaestus blushed. To kiss a girl? Sure, he'd fantasized kissing girls all the time but actually doing it is different.

"It's a dare, you have to do it." Annabeth pointed out.

True, Reyna thought. Except how can I kiss Leo when my heart belongs to Jason? From the corner of her eyes, she could see Leo and Jason whispering. Jason was saying something like 'go for it!' while Leo was shaking his head.

Out of all the people Reyna could have kissed, she would not have chosen Leo Valdez. Her regal lifestyle does not match with Leo's everything-is-a-joke attitude. They just don't mix. Besides, Reyna barely knew Leo. It's almost like kissing a stranger.

Percy came in the room with Dakota's three Kool-aid and sat down. "What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing." Hazel replied casually. "Just Reyna has to kiss Leo."

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Percy started chanting as Reyna's face grew burning hot.

"Come on, Rey." Jason urged giving her one of his cute oh-my-god smiles.

Reyna couldn't let Jason down but when Jason urged her, her heart shattered. So Jason, her crush wanted her to kiss another boy? This wasn't meant to be, it was supposed to be Jason wanted her to kiss him. She really wanted to satisfy Jason and kiss Leo but she felt like she is betraying Jason although they aren't dating.

Slowly, Reyna and Leo's distance filled up. Jason and Dakota who had been between them made space for them. "It's not like I want to do this." Reyna whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Me neither." Leo shrugged. His wild black hair touched Reyna's face and her heart leapt. It was just a few stranded of hair but Reyna felt something she never felt before. It was something she hadn't felt with Jason. Suddenly, her stomach filled up with butterflies fluttering around. She can feel Leo's hot breath on her.

"Kiss already!" Somebody yelled from the back but Reyna didn't care. She's taking this at her own pace.

Just for that second when Reyna's lips met Leo's, Reyna could have sworn sparks flew between them. It was a touch Reyna never wanted to leave. It's as close as Elysium as it could get. When she looked up and met Jason's eyes, everything change. Jason is still cute, but she didn't feel the same way anymore. If Jason wanted to date Piper, let him. Reyna no longer cared. Looking at the boy whom her lips just touch was heaven. The jitters in her stomach grew again when she saw him. His sparkling black eyes, his freckles, his soft lips, he had everything Reyna wanted.


End file.
